HaiMizu week - 1 Music
by ShuriShu
Summary: [Drabble - English/Español] Description and disclaimer at the beggining of the chapter. My entry for the #haimizuweek2019 event in Twitter. Haizaki x Mizukamiya.
1. 1 Music

**Summary:** Even if there were a lot of things that calmed him, like the music, there was a cerain tone that he longed to listen to from time to time.

**Disclaimer:**

*****HaiMizu, established relationship.  
*****Fluff  
*****It has some headcanons made by /zibiremu (Twitter):  
–Haizaki calling Mizukamiya "Ryu" (for SeiRYUU) and he calling him "Ryo" (for RYOhei).  
–Sasotsuka, Orio and Saotome as "Seishou Chaos Trio". A trio of friends that enjoy to mess things up.

* * *

The practice was over by that afternoon. It was quite exhausting, considering the climate change that Russia offered, which, even if it wasn't very noticeable, was still very different from Japan climate.

Russia. if he thought about it, it was quite far away. Even more than before.

He grabbed his bottle of water prepared before by the managers to drink a little. He needed it. He would go as fast as possible for a good shower, some food and then to his room. He was really tired. So much that he left a little earlier than the others to get to showers beforehand, enjoying the water that relaxed his muscles, as well as generating some tranquility. He didn't feel guilty of thinking sometimes that his team was somewhat noisy, being a nuisance to get those quiet moments.

It's true that sometimes he had good times with the team, even with Hiroto who, although he had a somewhat arrogant and heavy attitude, was at least bearable at times and a good rival. But despite that, there are times when he wants his own moment of peace, free of his teammates voices. And silence was not necessarily the only thing that could give him that peace. Relaxing sounds like that water or his headphones with his own music playlist, plus relaxing in his bed with some Kumazou nearby, the best he could ask for.

Even so, despite having that list of ideas to do in his mind, there was something he needed to do that day. During the lunch he heard how some of his teammates would be busy in a card game tournament, including his roommate. It suited him for what he planned, since he didn't want to be interrogated later because of Hiroto's curiosity. He needed to be alone in his room for a few moments. When he made sure that there weren't people nearby, he laid down on his bed, typing some numbers on his cellphone, and then pressing the green button.

The waiting sound of the other line made him impatient with every second that passed. He really hoped he wasn't sleeping because of the timezones differences, although it would be the best for that person. The waiting time was about to end when a voice finally answered with a sleepy "Hello?"

He smiled to himself.

–Hello, did I wake you up?

–Kinda, I've been sleeping for a couple of minutes, so don't worry.

–Between Kazan and Japan there are like 6 hours of difference. Here it's already 9 PM. There are 2 options: you stayed awake studying or I did wake you up from a deep sleep.

There was a slight laugh heard from the other line– Well, let's say both. I slept at about 1 AM for a model and since then I had slight sleep.

–Well, sorry for waking you up. You need to rest.

–Hey! Keep calm, it's not your fault. It's probable that I would have stayed awake a little longer. Still, why did you call me? Something has happened?

This time Haizaki laughed a little to himself– I just needed to hear you.

There was a brief silence, from the other line he could tell he was surprised.

–Is my voice that nice? Or it is that you miss me?

–Probably both –He replied laughing a bit– Your voice is like music for my ears, you know?

Laughs again, mixed with a bit of nervousness this time– Hey, are you okay? It's curious to hear you say cliche phrases out of nowhere.

–Well, it's been a while since we called each other so I thought it would be a nice detail. Besides, is true that your voice calms me down –This time Haizaki's cheeks got a little red.

–Thank you Ryo~ I also like to hear you.

–You're welcome, Ryu –Replied with the same warmth as the other– Do you want to keep talking or you're getting sleepy?

–I think I'll go to drink some chocolate, we can talk while I prepare it. Interesting things have happened in the team that I can tell you if you're interested.

–Let me guess, are the spiky-hair, that fox and the split-hair-tips* involved?

–They have names and you know it –Answered laughing.

–Yeah, yeah, I know. Whatever, are they involved or not?

–Curiously, Saotome had no incidence on this, but "Mob" had.

–Tomio?! Ok, that's new, I hear you. Also, I will play some music here, do you mind?

–Sounds fine for me.

* * *

**Bonus:**

As their conversation continued with laugher and reactions from Haizaki, outside the door were certain individuals, two listened attentively to the conversation, while other stood looking at them with disdain.

–Ugh, how much time does he plan to keep talking with his girlfriend that damned Haizaki? I want to go in and lie on my bed.

–Hiroto, don't be disrespectful. It's not hard for you to wait with the others in the dining room, even if you've lost at the first round –A certain redhead reproached him, looking at the situation with a bit of shame of others.

–Don't remind me again please.

–By the way, it goes the same for you Atsuya. It's not good to spy on the private conversations.

–Yes, yes, as you say –He answered without giving importance, he wasn't his old brother to be ordering him after all– Hey, but are you sure he was talking about a girlfriend?

–Pretty sure. You can tell he's quieter than usual, he even laughs calmly. And since he didn't join us just to come and talk on the phone, it definitely has to be something like that.

–Couldn't he be talking to his mother or maybe a family member? –Tatsuya asked.

–Both options are wrong, I think –the third answered bluntly– At some point I heard him refer to that person as "Ryu". I doubt you refer to a girl or your mother that way, right?

Hiroto was stupefied for a second, processing the options– So is someone from his school team?

–Maybe, but I do not remember someone with a surname like that.

They remained pensive for a few moments, until Hiroto gave up and decided to go to see who was winning. Atsuya followed him because he had only joined for his own curiosity that grew when he saw them both at the door. Tatsuya followed them, still trying to remember the names of Seishou's. Thinking enough, he came to a conclusion, which he decided to keep for himself by seeing how his teammates had already left him behind.

* * *

*split-hair-tips: Haizaki has some nicknames for Seishou's team members. To Saotome he calls him "Edage/エダゲ ", which can be translated as when the tip of a portion of hair, splits, like in Saotome's case.

* * *

Hello! Thank you so much for reading. When I heard the topic "Music" for the #Haimizuweek2019 I didn't have so many ideas for drawings, however it was different with writting, even if it's something small.

Hope you liked it and please follow this event on Twitter, since there are a lot of people doing interesting fanarts and there will be probably more.


	2. 1 Música

**Resumen:** A pesar de que existían bastantes cosas que le calmaran, así como la música, había cierto tono que él anhelaba escuchar de vez en cuando.

**Aclaraciones:**

*****HaiMizu, relación establecida.  
*****Fluff  
*****Contiene ciertas headcanons hechas por /zibiremu (Twitter):  
–Haizaki llamando a Mizukamiya como "Ryu" (por SeiRYUU) y este llamándole "Ryo" (por RYOhei).  
–Sasotsuka, Orio y Saotome como "Seishou Chaos trio". Ese trio de amigos que les encanta dejar la cagada.

* * *

La práctica había terminado por esa tarde. Fue bastante agotador, considerando el cambio de clima que ofrecía Rusia que, si bien era poco notable, aún así era distinto al de Japón.

Rusia. Si lo pensaba, estaba bastante lejos. Incluso más que antes.

Agarro su botella de agua preparada antes por las gerentes para beber un poco. Lo necesitaba. Iría lo más rápido a por una buena ducha, comida y a su cuarto. Realmente estaba cansado. Tanto así, que salió un poco antes que los demás para llegar antes a las duchas, disfrutando del agua que le relajaba los músculos, además de generarle cierta tranquilidad. No se sentía culpable al pensar que a veces su equipo era algo bullicioso, siendo una molestia para obtener esos momentos tranquilos.

Es cierto que a veces la pasaba bien cuando estaba con el equipo, incluso con Hiroto que si bien, tenia una actitud algo arrogante y pesada, al menos era soportable en algunas ocasiones y un buen rival. Pero a pesar de aquello, hay ocasiones en las que quiere su momento de paz, libre de la voz de sus compañeros. Y no era necesariamente el silencio la única cosa que le podía dar esa paz. Sonidos relajantes como el agua de ahora o sus auriculares con su lista de canciones, agregado con un buen relajo en su cama y algún Kumazou cerca, lo mejor que podía pedir.

Aun así, a pesar de tener esa lista de ideas para hacer en mente, había algo que necesitaba hacer aquel día. Durante el almuerzo escuchó como algunos de sus compañeros estarían ocupados en un torneo de cartas, entre ellos su compañero de cuarto. Le venía bien aquello para lo que planeaba, ya que no quería que le interrogaran luego debido a la curiosidad de Hiroto. Necesitaba la soledad en su cuarto unos momentos. Cuando se aseguró de que no hubiera gente cerca, se tendió en su cama tecleando algunos números en su móvil, para luego presionar el botón verde.

El sonido de espera de la otra línea le impacientaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Realmente esperaba que no estuviera durmiendo por la diferencia horaria, aunque sería lo mejor para esa persona. Estaba por finalizarse el tiempo de espera cuando una voz contestó por fin con un somnoliento "¿Hola?"

Sonrió para si.

–Hola, ¿Te desperté?

–Más o menos, llevaba un par de minutos durmiendo así que no te preocupes.

–Entre Kazan y Japón hay como 6 horas de diferencia. Aquí ya son las 9 de la noche. Hay dos opciones: Te quedaste despierto estudiando o te desperté de un sueño profundo.

Se escuchó la risa leve desde la otra línea- Bueno, digamos ambas. Me dormí a eso de las 1 de la madrugada por una maqueta y de ahí que tengo el sueño ligero.

–Bueno, disculpa haberte despertado. Necesitas descansar.

–¡Hey! Con calma, no es tu culpa. Es probable que me hubiera quedado despierto un poco más. Aún así, ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Esta vez Haizaki río un poco para si– Solo necesitaba escucharte.

Hubo un silencio breve, desde la otra línea se notaba que estaba sorprendido.

–¿Tan agradable es mi voz? ¿O es que en general me extrañas?

–Es posible que ambas –Contestó riendo un poco– Tu voz es como música para mis oídos, ¿sabias?

Risas de nuevo, solo que esta vez con algo de nerviosismo– Oye, ¿Estás bien? Es curioso verte soltar frases clichés de la nada.

–Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos llamamos así que creí que sería un buen detalle. Además, es verdad que me tranquiliza tu voz –Esta vez a Haizaki se le coloraron un poco sus mejillas.

–Muchas gracias Ryo~ también me es agradable escucharte de vez en cuando.

–Cuando gustes, Ryu –Respondió con la misma calidez que el otro– ¿Quieres seguir charlando o te está entrando sueño?

–Creo que quiero beber algo de chocolate, podemos hablar mientras lo preparo. Han pasado cosas interesantes en el equipo que te puedo contar si te interesa.

–Dejame adivinar, ¿Están involucrados el erizo, el zorro y el puntas partidas*?

–Tienen nombres y lo sabes –Respondió riendo.

–Si, si, lo sé. En fin, estan involucrados o no?

–Curiosamente, Saotome no tuvo incidencia en esto, sino que fue "Mob".

–¡¿Tomio?! Ok, eso es nuevo, te escucho. Eso si, pondré algo de música, ¿No te molesta?

–Suena bien por mi.

* * *

**Bonus:**

A medida que su conversación seguía con risas y reacciones por parte de Haizaki, fuera en la puerta se encontraban ciertos individuos, dos escuchaban atentos a la conversación, mientras que otro estaba de pie mirándoles con desdén

–Ugh, ¿Cuánto planea tardarse en hablar con su novia ese pesado de Haizaki? Quiero entrar y tumbarme en mi cama.

–Hiroto, no seas irrespetuoso. No te cuesta nada esperar con los demás en el comedor, aunque hayas perdido a la primera –Reprochó cierto pelirrojo que miraba la situación con algo de pena ajena.

–Ni me lo recuerdes de nuevo por favor.

–Por cierto, va para ti también Atsuya. No es bueno espiar las conversaciones ajenas.

–Si, si, como digas –Respondió sin darle importancia, total no era su hermano como para estarle ordenando– Hey, ¿Pero seguro que estaba hablando de alguna novia?

–Seguro, seguro. Se nota que está más tranquilo que de costumbre, incluso se ríe con calma. Y ya que no se unió al resto para venir a hablar por teléfono, definitivamente tiene que tratarse de algo así.

–¿Podría estar hablando con su madre o algún familiar quizás? –Preguntó Tatsuya.

–Ambas opciones están mal creo yo –Respondió de manera seca el tercero– En algún punto le escuché referirse a esa persona como "Ryu". Dudo que te refieras a una joven o a tu madre de esa forma, ¿No?

Hiroto se quedó estupefacto un segundo, procesando las opciones– ¿Entonces es alguien de su equipo del colegio?

–Quizás, pero no recuerdo a alguien con un apellido como ese.

Se quedaron pensativos durante algunos instantes, hasta que a Hiroto se rindió y decidió irse a ver quien iba ganando. Atsuya le siguió pues solo se había unido a curiosear al verlos a ambos en la puerta. Tatsuya les seguía, tratando de recordar los nombres de los de Seishou. Pensando bastante llegó a una conclusión, la cual decidió guardarse para si al ver como sus compañeros ya le habían dejado atras.

* * *

*Puntas partidas: Haizaki le da ciertos apodos a los miembros de Seishou. A Saotome le dice [Edage/エダゲ], lo que se puede traducir a cuando la punta de una porción de cabello se divide, así como en el caso de Saotome.

* * *

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer. Cuando escuché del tópico "Musica" para la #Haimizuweek2019 no tenía muchas ideas para plasmar en dibujo, sin embargo me pasó lo contrario con escribir algo pequeño. Espero les haya gustado y sigan este evento en Twitter, ya que hay gente haciendo fanarts interesantes y se vienen más.


End file.
